Hamtaro Holidays
by Fenixwings
Summary: The Ham-hams celebrate different holidays of the year starting with...HALLOWEEN!
1. Halloween for the Hamhams!

Hi! This is my first time writing a Hamtaro story! Hope you like it. When Hamtaro is thinking, I will use these brackets:{} alright. Enjoy!   
**Hamtaro Halloween**   
"Laura? Are you ready yet?"   
"Coming, Kana!" 

Laura had just finished her breakfast. She washed her dishes and switched the slippers she was wearing for shoes. She grabbed her school bag, then left with Kana for school. 

"So have you thought of a costume for Halloween?" asked Kana.   
"Not yet..." said Laura.   
"You better think of something. Halloween is just around the corner."   
"I know. We better hurry. We left a little later than usual."   
"Alright." 

Laura and Kana ran the rest of way to school. {I wonder what Laura was talking about this morning...} Hamtaro pushed up the cage door and plopped onto the floor. {She was talking to Kana about Halloween. I wonder what that is...Maybe one of the Ham-hams knows!}   
Hamtaro ran through the crack between Laura's bed and the wall. It was a tight fit. He had dug a hole to the outside when they moved there. Now it's been several months and he's grown a little. He squeezed his way through and onto the roof. He jumped into the gutter and down the rain pipe. 

"Yay!!!!" 

Hamtaro twirled through the air and landed on a sleeping brown dog's head. 

"Hey, Brandy hope you have a nice nap!" said Hamtaro. 

Brandy just yawned and fell asleep. Hamtaro jumped off and headed for a hole by the bush. He jumped in and went straight ahead until he reached a door just his size. He opened it. Inside were several other Hamsters. A white one with two pigtails tied with blue ribbons, another was brown and tan with a yellow hat, next to him was one that looked like a panda, there was a pair that looked exactly alike except one had a ribbon on their tail, and the last one was tall and was brown and tan. 

"Hey, Hamtaro!" said the one with the yellow hat.   
"Bonjour, Hamtaro," said the white one.   
"Hi, Boss! Hi, Bijou!" said Hamtaro.   
"We're planning a party!" said Bijou.   
"What for? Which reminds me. Do any of you know what Halloween is?" asked Hamtaro.   
"I've read about it in a book," said the tall brown hamster.   
"I thought you would know, Maxwell!" said Hamtaro.   
"Halloween, is a holiday."   
"A holiday?" asked the Ham-hams.   
"Yes. The humans celebrate it. I don't know all of the details but I do know that the children go around to different houses dressed in costumes of scary things and get candy."   
"Candy??? Did I hear candy??? Where is it???" 

Another hamster had just come through the door. This one was white with gray spots. 

"Sorry, Oxy. No candy here," said Stan.   
"Oh...and how many times have I asked you not to call me that??" said Oxnard.   
"We should have a halloween party!" said Bijou.   
"Yeah! That's a great idea!!!!" said Boss.   
"We'll need costumes..." said Maxwell.   
"I'm way ahead of you!" said Panda.   
"Did we miss anything?" 

Two more hamsters came into the room. One had a pink scarf and the other had a yellow sheet covering her. 

"Don't you even dare..." whispered Sandy. 

She had grabbed Stan's tail with her ribbon. He was halfway out of his chair and had fallen over. 

"Hey, Pashmina. Hi, Penelope!" said Hamtaro.   
"Hi, what did I miss?" asked Pashmina.   
"Ookyoo!!" said Penelope.   
"We're going to have a Halloween party!" said Boss.   
"That's great! Anything we can help with?" asked Pashmina.   
"Shouldn't we wait for some more Ham-hams to show up?" asked Hamtaro.   
"We can get started and leave some jobs for them," said Bijou.   
"Good idea. What do we need to do?" asked Boss.   
"We need to decorate, make costumes, get food..." said Maxwell.   
"And Candy!!!!!!!" added Oxnard.   
"Oui. It wouldn't be Halloween without candy," said Bijou.   
"I wish we could get some of those Diamonds of Sugar..." said Hamtaro.   
"Maybe we can..." said Snoozer sleepily. 

They all glanced at Snoozer. {I wonder what he means by that...} 

"We better get started," said Bijou.   
"Alright. Panda and the girls can make costumes, Stan, Boss, Maxwell, and I can get the food and candy, everyone else can decorate!" said Hamtaro.   
"Hey everyone! Did we miss anything?"   
"Hi, Howdy. Hi, Dexter," said Hamtaro.   
"We're having a party!" said Bijou.   
"What can we help with?" they asked.   
"You help Oxnard decorate!" said Boss.   
"Alrighty then!" said Howdy. 

The Ham-hams got to work. Panda and the girls started making the costumes. Panda asked everyone what they wanted to be, then they started. Stan, Boss, Maxwell, and Hamtaro went to their houses to get food. They got vegetables from the garden at Hamtaro's place and got other things from the refrigerator. They're final problem was getting the Diamonds of Sugar. 

"The bottle's still really high..." said Hamtaro.   
"Don't give up, Hamtaro. You heard what Snoozer said. There's got to be a way..." said Boss.   
"It's too bad we weren't taller.." said Maxwell.   
"Where'd Stan go?" asked Hamtaro.   
"Hey, all you Ham-hams down there."   
"STAN???" 

They looked up. Stan was on the shelf. 

"How did you get up there???" asked Hamtaro.   
"Look there," said Stan pointing down. 

The chair Laura usually had in front of the desk was now in front of the shelf. 

"Oh, so that's how!" said Hamtaro. 

Hamtaro climbed up after him. He was handed two of the Diamonds of Sugar. He jumped and slid down the chair then jumped off onto the floor with a plop. He handed them to Boss who handed them to Maxwell. Hamtaro went back up and was handed several more. Finally, they had enough so each Ham-ham could have one. They moved the chair back, then left for the clubhouse with the candy and the food.   
When they got back to the clubhouse, it was half decorated and costumes littered the floor. All of the Ham-hams were running around fitting costumes, getting decorations, and other things. 

"Where should we put the food?" asked Hamtaro.   
"Maybe we should leave it out here and eat it by ourselves," said Boss.   
"But we can't..."   
"Shh.."   
"I SAID...MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE IT OUT HERE AND EAT IT BY OURSELVES!!!" yelled Boss over all of the comotion.   
{I wonder what he's up to...}   
"What???" yelled all of the Ham-hams from inside.   
"Well...there's no where we can put it so..." said Boss, his voice not as loud since everyone was quiet.   
"We'll make room!!!" they yelled. 

There was a cloud of dust and when it cleared, the costumes were piled up and the decorations were out of the way leaving a large space in the middle of the beautified room for the food. Hamtaro blinked, then picked up some food and brought it in. {So that's what he was doing...} 

*****   
That'll be it for now. Each holiday will be 1 or 2 chapters long. Don't ask why I started with Halloween.^_^U 

Pika112388 


	2. The Halloween Adventure Continues!

Yes, I'm finally going to tell you what happens!   
**Hamtaro Halloween ch.2**   
"I SAID...MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE IT OUT HERE AND EAT IT BY OURSELVES!!!" yelled Boss over all of the comotion.   
{I wonder what he's up to...}   
"What???" yelled all of the Ham-hams from inside.   
"Well...there's no where we can put it so..." said Boss, his voice not as loud since everyone was quiet.   
"We'll make room!!!" they yelled. 

There was a cloud of dust and when it cleared, the costumes were piled up and the decorations were out of the way leaving a large space in the middle of the beautified room for the food. Hamtaro blinked, then picked up some food and brought it in. {So that's what he was doing...} 

"That was a great idea, Boss," said Hamtaro.   
"Yeah, well...let's get the food in. The party's going to start soon." 

The Ham-hams went into their rooms to change into their costumes. The food was all set up on the large table in the clubhouse. First one out was Hamtaro. He wore a Robin Ham costume. 

"Wow! Panda did a really good job on my costume...it's exactly like the one in that dream I had..." 

Next was Bijou who wore a princess outfit. Sandy, Stan, and Maxwell were the three musketeers. Pashmina wore glittery pink wings and held a wand. 

"Isn't this a great costume?" she asked.   
"Yeah! It's totally cool," said Sandy twirling her ribbon in the air. 

Oxnard came out in a pumpkin suit munching on a sunflower seed. 

"Sunflower seeds are so good...." 

The lights in the room dimmed and soon went out completely. Something came down from the ceiling. A light turned on revealing the scary face of a ghost. The Ham-hams ran in different directions then crashed into each other. The lights turned back on. 

"Ookyoo!!"   
"It's only Penelope," said Pashmina.   
"You should have seen the look on your faces!" 

The Ham-hams turned around to see Boss in a prince outfit. 

"En garde, Boss!" said Maxwell.   
"You won't take me down that easily!"   
"Not alone! Come fellow musketeers!" 

The musketeers and Boss had a small sword fight in the middle of the room. Hamtaro smiled then remembered the food. He grabbed Oxnard and they ran to a small room. Meanwhile, everyone else was talking, eating, and admiring everyone else's costumes. 

"Now for the special surprise!" yelled Hamtaro. 

All of the Ham-hams looked in his direction. He and Oxnard held a large blanket. 

"Everyone ready?" 

They nodded. With that, Hamtaro moved the blanket like a parachute shooting the shiny candies into the air. 

"Wow! Diamonds of sugar!" said the Ham-hams.   
"That one is pink like my scarf!" said Pashmina picking a nearby candy up.   
"This was a great party!" said Boss.   
"I wish it wasn't over so soon..." said Bijou.   
"Yeah, but I need to get home...Laura is going to be home soon..."   
"What's with all of the droopy faces? Let's make this the greatest Halloween we've ever had!" said Stan.   
"It's the only Halloween we've ever had," said Sandy. 

The Ham-hams laughed, then happily munched on the diamonds of sugar. It was getting late so Hamtaro headed home. 

"Oh no! Laura's coming!" 

He quickly climbed up the drain, through the hole, and squeezed between the bed and the wall. Just as Laura entered the room, he got into his cage. 

"That was a great party!" said Laura.   
"Heke?"   
"You were probably bored waiting for me, weren't you, Hamtaro?"   
{No, I wasn't! We had a Halloween party at the clubhouse and you may not know it but we actually got the diamonds of sugar!}   
"Today was great, and I bet tomorrow will be even better! Don't you think?"   
{Yup!}   
*******   
Okay, well that's it for Halloween! I know I ended it kind of abruptly and hopefully I won't have to do it again...please tell me what you think! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! 

Pika112388 (AKA:Fenixwings, I hope to change my name one of these days.....) 


End file.
